Emotion Control
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Tenten's life in her eyes. She loves Neji more and anything, but yet, he is emotionless. Follow her path for true love. NejiTen love story! Better story than Summary!
1. Chapter 1: Tears and CherryBlossoms

Chapter 1:

Tenten POV:

I woke up, excited for another day of the Jounin Exams.

_I get to show all the villages what I'm really capable of! Also, I get to try out my new technique I've been practicing for the first time! And, I get to be with Neji.. My life couldn't get any better!_

I jumped into the shower, rinsed my hair, and jumped out. I put my hair into two buns, put on my ninja pants and shirt, my hand gloves, ninja shoes, and grabbed my knives.

"Let's go!"I cheered as I ran out the door.

As I ran to the Hokage tower, I began thinking.

_I really like Neji..but I can't express myself. He doesn't show emotion so what's the point? Yet, if I don't confess, I will never know the truth. What should I do?_

Finally, I reached the Hokage tower. I teleported into the enormous gymnasium where all the ninja from different villages were practicing.

"Tenten! Over here!"Lee shouted.

I walked over to him.

"Tenten.."Neji said emotionless.

"Neji."I looked away sad.

His faced looked shocked at my reaction, but then back to normal.

"Tenten.."He said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

I looked at him slowly.

"Neji."I said again sadly.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."I turned away to the match.

My eyes started to fill up with tears, but I held them back so long, I ran to the bathroom.

"Tenten! Wait!"My best friend Temari called out as she ran after me.

As soon as I was alone inside, my tears exploded out of me. Temari came in and hugged me.

"I told you he doesn't care! I told you!"I sobbed on her shoulder.

"Its okay. He was about to say it! I just know it!"She comforted.

"Don't you get it? He never shows emotion. To him, its a sign of weakness!"I continued crying.

Meanwhile...

Neji POV:

"Hey, stop using Byakugan on them, pretty rude if I say so myself."Shikamaru smirked at me.

"Sorry."I shut it off.

"You really hurt her dude."Kiba said.

"YOU BAKA!"Ino tried to punch me, but missed.

"Big brother Neji, I c-command you to g-go talk to her."Hinata ordered.

"Hinata, i-"I started but stopped at sight of her palm.

"I said 'I command you' did I not?"

"Yes"I sighed.

"Then go."

I nodded and went to the girls bathroom.

Tenten POV:

"Let's go Ten,"Temari helped me up.

We walked out and saw Neji.

"What do you want?"Temari unhooked her fan.

"I need to speak with Tenten."He answered.

I looked up at him.

"I'm okay, just go on Tem."I reassured her.

"Okay."She nodded at me, scowled at Neji, then poofed away.

We began walking into the Meadow of Fallen Ninja.

"What Nej-"was all I could say before he kissed me.

I was surprised, but gave in. He held my face gently, our kiss intensifying. I felt my knees go weak, as he picked me up off the bench we sat on.

Slowly, we seperated, our foreheads pushing against each other.

"What was that for?"I asked shyly.

"You don't get it yet? I could always retry."He smiled a real smile.

"Then why take so long to tell me?"

He stayed silent for a while.

"Do you see this cherryblossom tree?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Imagine it had no flowers at all on it."

"Okay."

"Good. Now imagine only one flower bloomed on it, giving it happiness."

I nodded slowly as my lips formed a smile.

"Do you understand now?"He asked.

"Yes."I looked away.

He caressed my face to look at him.

"I'm sorry. When I saw you look away in the Hokage tower, I knew you were sad. I tried to tell you how I felt, but there were too many people. I didn't expect you to hold your tears in for so long you had to run into the bathroom." He confessed.

I nodded slowly, still not looking into his eyes.

"Look at me Tenten."

I didn't obey.

He leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Look at me."

I still didn't listen.

He kissed me softly again.

"Look at-"was all he could say before I kissed him.

He held me against a Cherryblossom tree as I held his face.

We seperated, eyes connected.

"I love you."He whispered in my ear.

My whole world froze.

_He said he loved me? He loves me! My life is now complete!_

"I love you too."I smiled.

A Cherryblossom flower flew out of the tree and landed in my hair.

"This is our spot okay?"He stared at me as our hands intertwined.

"Okay."I blushed slightly.

He leaned in and kissed me, us forgetting the Jounin Exams.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Hey you alright?"I asked.

No answer.

"Neji?"

Nothing..

'Neji, talk to me. You know I care too much for you to be upset."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't seem like you are."

"You know what? Fine, kick me, slap me, do whatever."

"Neji..."

That was last night, after he snapped at me.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The next morning..

I sat in my room, writing my final letter to him.

"Listen, you bastard. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I was trying to make you feel better but instead you snap at me? Hell no. All I'm saying is fuck us.. We need a break.. A long break"

I sealed the letter, and poofed it to his room.

"Goodbye."I said as I started crying into my soft pillow.

A/N What happened you might say? Cliff Hanger! Read and Review!**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses and Raindrops

Chapter 2:

A few days later...

I sat inside the tea shop with all the girls beside me, thinking about Neji and how he snapped at me.

"So that bastard of a boy just snapped at you for trying to make him feel better?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much. I decided we need a break,"I answered.

"Just say the word and he is mine,"Temari clenched her fan.

"Tem, chill out."

"This isnt like Big Brother Neji.."Hinata said softly.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Usually, he would feel guilty for causing a female grief or sorrow. Especially for you or me."She explained.

We all sat in silence, pondering on what Hinata said.

"Well obviously, he doesn't care. So, I don't care.

I got up from the table and began to walk out, until I bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying-"I stopped and saw Neji.

"Tenten.."He gazed into my eyes.

"Leave me alone."I ran out, trying to hold back my tears.

"Tenten wait!"He ran after me.

I ran to "our" spot and stared at the lake with the swans. He finally caught up to me and sat next to me.

"What do you want you bastard?"

"Tenten, I want to apologized.."

"For what? You snapped at me when I was trying to comfort you. You have no idea how much that hurt me. I love you with all my heart and you don't even care!"I snapped.

He stayed silent.

"Anything to say?"

"Tenten, the reason I snapped at you was because.."

"Because?"

"Because... I was confused."

I stared at him confused and angry.

"Explain."

"Okay, I was confused because I never showed so much love to someone. I always believed that showing emotion was a sign of weakness, something you already knew. When I saw the letter, I started to hate myself. I finally then realized I was in love with a girl named Tenten."He confessed.

"That is still no reason to snap at you, I know. I couldn't help my anger inside me."

I stared at him, loving every word.

"Can you forgive me?"I asked.

"Im the one who snapped at you so I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

"But, I'm the one who decided to break up for something so stupid."I argued.

"Tenten, I deserved it,"He held my face near his.

"But, I'm-"I started before he kissed me.

He held my face gently, making the kiss stay soft and sweet. I could tell it was an apology. Slowly, we broke away, our lips millimeters away.

"Can you forgive me?"He whispered.

"Apology accepted."I started to blush.

It started to rain, causing my buns to let loose and his hair to become longer.

"I love your hair when its wet."He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks."I started to blush.

We stood up as he offered to carry me.

"Im alright."I said shyly.

"Too late."He smirked as he began to run with me on his back.

"Neji!"I started laughing.

We ran through town in the gentle rain, together laughing and smiling, loving every moment together. We were finally having fun. And we learned a new, yet very difficult jutsu to master...

Emotion Control..

End~~~

A/N One Shot Done! Favorite story! Make sure to read and review! Also, Tell me your favorite Naruto Couple and i will write a One Shot! Thanks! One more thing, Make sure to read my other stories on my profile! Until Next time Nejiten Fans!


End file.
